Peter Pan And The Meeting Of Love
by xoLovedOnesMatterxo
Summary: Peter Pan meets Lily..and life is never the same.


The day Lily was taken to Neverland was the day she fell in love.

She woke up in a forest, with a crowd of boys around her in a circle.

"Are you okay, lady?" asked one.

"Yes. But where exactly am I?" Lily sat up, looking around at the boys. Her eyes fixed on the one that had spoken. He had blonde hair, and brown eyes and a smile on his face. He was quite cute.

Lily blinked and inwardly shook herself.

"You're in Neverland. I'm Peter Pan, and these are the lost boys: Slightly, the Twins, Tootles, Nibs, and Curly." The boy introduced.

"It's a pleasure to meet you, m'am." Said the boys in unison.

Lily smiled. "It's a pleasure to meet you too." She stood up.

"So what's _your _name?" Peter asked her.

"Lily." Lily replied with a small smile.

"So, how exactly did you get here?" Peter asked.

There was a sudden tinkle like bells and a fairy fluttered down to rest on Lily's shoulder.

"Tink, you brought her here? But why did you do that?" Peter asked.

The fairy shrugged, and then flew off.

Lily watched her go with a look of admiration. The next thing she knew, the fairy was back and going in circles around Lily's head. Lily looked down and gasped, but she was grinning. She was slowly lifting off the floor.

She started to fly around; using her instinct was leading her very far. She twirled in the air, and then stopped when she saw Peter in front of her. She smiled at him. He smiled back at her.

"You're good." He said.

"Thank you." Lily replied.

That night, Lily slept in the tree with all the lost boys and Peter.

Peter peered over at the sleeping girl. She was a natural at flying, and she was smart too. He looked at her brown hair, spread all over the pillow. She was beautiful.

Peter shook himself. He never thought that about anyone. He would be a child forever. Lily would probably want to go home like Wendy and Jane. Peter felt a pang when he thought of Wendy. He didn't love Wendy, nor Jane, and nor would he fall for Lily!

But little did he know that he already had.

The next day, he found Slightly and Lily sword fighting. He watched as Lily managed to send Slightly's sword clattering to the floor.

"Well done!" Peter said.

Lily looked up, smiling. "Thank you."

Slightly grinned. "You are a natural, Lily. You would make the perfect lost girl."

Peter frowned, but then looked at Lily. Flying expert, extremely clever, expertly trained in sword fighting…Slightly was right.

"You know, you should become a lost girl. The very first." Peter said.

"Oh, can I?" Lily looked delighted. "I would be honored!"

"Then, I hereby crown you the very first lost girl." Peter said.

All the lost boys cheered.

Later that night, Lily and Peter flew through the air together.

"You are very amazing, you know." Lily told Peter.

He lay back in mid-air, peering up at the stars. Lily copied. "Thanks, Lily." Peter said.

"I bet I'm not the first to say it."

"Well, you are." Peter said truthfully. "And that's true."

Suddenly, there was a gunshot, causing the two to leap up and hide in a tree.

Some pirates came dashing along, looking around wildly.

"Pirates." Peter whispered. He started to fly back to the home tree. Lily followed, but then ropes went around her feet, pulling her down. The pirates took her away.

By the time Peter looked, she was nowhere to be seen.

"NO!" he yelled.

He woke the lost boys and they brought war to the pirates' ship.

Lily got to Peter when he was flying into the air.

"I'm so sorry!" Peter said.

"It's alright. I forgive you." Lily said.

He reached out his hand for hers and she took it, then she leaned forward and kissed him.

Peter kissed her back. He had no idea how he knew how to kiss people, but he did.

After a few long moments, they broke apart.

"Lily?"

"Yes, Peter?"

"I love you."

"I love you too, Peter."

Lily didn't go home like Wendy and Jane. She stayed with Peter forever. And every day, Peter tells the story of how he fell in love with the one and only girl he will ever love.

Lily.


End file.
